


In the Beginning

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 15 Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e01 Back and to the Future, Episode: s15e01 Coda, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: The Shadow is not pleased with the current state of events.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot different than any codas I've written before but I'm actually really happy with it? It's short but I think it came out great :D

It’s been a long,  _ long _ time since he’s been on Earth, a couple of billion years, at least. He remembers it when it was first made, the disruption in the universe he’d felt when that puny god thought he had the right to mess with the universal balance. He’d felt the other god be locked away, the one he’d grown to like. Her powers were… delicious, and they sent primitive life forms to feed off of. At least, she  _ had _ , until her brother had locked her away and created other realms for life forms to inhabit once their existences on Earth ended. After that, he’d just wanted a simple, quiet existence in his darkness where he could spend the rest of the eternity feeding off the few primitive life forms residing in his realm. 

That hadn’t happened, of course, not with that pesky god around. He’d get that thing eventually, make sure it slept for the rest of eternity before messing with the cosmic balances again. So, when the tiny reaper-turned-Death had appeared on his doorstep with the Nephilim, he hadn’t hesitated to allow them to stay awake. Death has the power to reap that puny god and bring him right here, where god will stay in eternal slumber forever and he can finally be at peace in his own realm. The humans and monsters and demons and angels can have the world, he’s not concerned about them, they won’t be capable of causing cosmic shifts the way this useless, meddling god has. 

The Nephilim startles away, eyes flickering between himself and Death. Death adjusts her grip on her scythe, eyeing the Nephilim. 

“We should talk.” 

They don’t come to a consensus. The Nephilim is infuriatingly stubborn, refusing to return to Earth without his soul. Death looks about as pleased as he feels, but the Nephilim won’t budge.

“It’ll take time to recollect the pieces of your soul. They’re in need of your assistance on Earth now, soul or no soul. You’re the key to restoring the cosmic balance.”

“No. I’ve already done enough, I won’t go back without my soul, I’ll just do more damage.”

Death shoots an exasperated look at the Nephilim before turning her attention to him. “Can you help them? I know you like your peace and quiet, but you won’t be getting any of that if the Winchesters don’t make it through the night.”

He inclines his head in a nod. He’s not pleased he’ll have to leave his realm, but it’s a small price to pay in return for eternal silence when this is all over. 

“Take the Nephilim’s body. Don’t tell them who you really are, I suspect they wouldn’t take too kindly to you right now. They’d try to bargain for the boy’s life and it’ll just cost us time we don’t have.”

He inclines his head once again, sinking down to Earth. The Winchesters and their angel don’t notice him take over the boy’s body and, despite his tiny lie about being a demon, they reluctantly allow him to help.

Once they’ve successfully cleared the town and disappeared before the human authorities show up and cause trouble, he lets himself simply observe. There’s a noticeable tension between the older hunter and the angel, which won’t do. He’ll need to fix that. But first, they’ve got a cosmically unbalanced world to fix. He can worry about his claim on the angel later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/188279300909/in-the-beginning-a-15x01-coda-its-been-a-long) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/872614)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
